The Overlord assembles his Legion of Doom
This is how The Overlord assembles his Legion of Doom goes in The Darkness Returns. we see Aspheera in the Western Woods Aspheera: One day, you will see! I will defeat Grimborn! evilly He will pay for betraying me! suddenly disappears as we cut to Kryptarium as Grogar hears the Omega's voice The Omega: Psst, Grogar. Grogar: What is it, my friend? The Omega: I just want to make sure you can see my best friend sculpture. at it looks impressed as he and the Omega suddenly disappear as we see spikes of ice blue shadow appears as we cut to the Dark Island as Grogar, the Omega and Aspheera are teleported to quickly notices them Aspheera: Grogar? Omega? Grogar: A Pyro Viper? Omega is surprised the Omega and Aspheera meet on the ground Aspheera: Why did you summon me here? What do you want? The Omega: We did not bring you here. We thought you freed us from Kryptarium. Aspheera: Kryptarium? Whoever brought you from there must be someone very powerful indeed. evil laugh is heard as we see the Ice Emperor the Omega and Aspheera see him Aspheera: Ice Emperor? You're back? Why did you bring us here? hear the Overlord's voice The Overlord: He didn't. see the Overlord as the Ice Emperor comes down The Overlord: I did. I go by many names, but you may call me... Overlord. and the Omega gasp Aspheera: The Overlord? The Omega: I thought you were just a legend. Ice Emperor appears Ice Emperor: I heard of you. Grogar: So have I. gather around the Overlord The Overlord: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to defeat Mac Grimborn and his friends once and for all and overthrow the four alicorn princesses as ruler of Equestria. evilly is impressed Grogar: You seem very excellent, great Dark Lord. The Overlord: Indeed. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. his powers to strengthen the Omega Omega is pleased The Omega: The Overlord is ancient and extremely powerful. His ultimate powers were creating not only the Great Devourer, but also the indestructible Stone Army. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. Ice Emperor: I have also heard of the First Evil on the Dark Island. The "Golden Master". Overlord smirks The Overlord: I became powerful than anyone. And my reign was glorious. hears Aspheera Aspheera: Ha! Until the First Spinjitzu Master divided the island in two and banished you. Overlord steps down The Overlord: That fool believed that would defeat me, but I used Garmadon to shift the balance. villains are intrigued The Overlord: Now, it has come to my attention that you have been bested by a group of Dragon Riders. Do you know why they always defeat you? Ice Emperor begins to say something, but Aspheera interrupts Aspheera: Because they cheat! The Omega: Because they are annoyingly lucky! Grogar: Because they freed every last dragon we captured and dented our operations! Overlord goes up The Overlord: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, unstoppable! We can use their strategy against them. grins evilly looks concerned Aspheera: What are you suggesting? The Overlord: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Berk will be ours! the Omega, Aspheera and the Ice Emperor grow delighted Overlord smirks evilly The Overlord: But first things first. Ice Emperor, I want you to attack Outcast Island. Ice Emperor: Yes, my Lord. away Overlord begins to walk away The Overlord: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves looks impressed with the Omega as Grogar steps forward Grogar: Working together was our expertise. So, you are in luck. Because my best friend and I know all about that. looks excited